Paris
by Celtic karate
Summary: My fist attempt at some M rated smut. Jethro is injured in the line of duty and while waiting for him to recover Jen realizes what has become of her life. Is a second chance in their future? yes otherwise I wouldn't have written it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so this is my first attempted at some M rated action. Which will take place in the next chapter. I wanted it to have some meaning and not be mindless. So this chapter is rated K+ for mentions of guns. Next chapter will be M; so I've rated the whole story M. Let me know how I did and what you think please.

Paris

I'm tired. I'm tired of pretending like I no longer love him. I'm tired of pretending like I ever stopped loving him. I told him when I came back that there would be no off the job. One of the stupidest things I have done. The stupidest thing I have done is leave him in the first place. I did it all in the name of advancing my career. Something that I told myself back then would help me in my search for Justice. I know now that it was revenge I am seeking, not justice.

My entire adult life has been about finding the man responsible for my father's death. Sure the officials ruled his death a suicide, but my father would never kill himself. I thought someone else must be responsible for his death. So I joined NCIS and made my way up the latter all to get to Director; a position from which I could get my "justice".

I know now sitting next to him that I was after revenge. But I can't seem to stop. Justice or Revenge; my mind says "who cares what is called; get him. He took away the man who raised you. Go get him; make him pay." but my heart says "Let it go; move on. Try to get him back." My need for revenge lead me to leave him when all I wanted was to stay by his side.

My heart is winning over my head. But winning him back means that he needs to wake up. Stupid case. Gibbs and his team were chasing a Navy Petty Officer who killed his girlfriend after he found out she was cheating on him. He didn't want to go in quietly; so when the team came to take him into custody he resisted; with a semi-automatic weapon.

All the team members suffered some sort of injury. Tony got grazed in the arm. Ziva was shot in the shoulder, but would be fine. Tim was shot in the leg, just barely missing his femoral artery, but would make a full recovery. Jethro was shot three times. Once in the leg, then in the shoulder (the same one Ari hit) and then in the neck, also just missing any vital spots. They got him in to surgery and removed the bullet and repaired the damages; now all they needed was for him to wake up. Tony had called her after they patched him up on the scene and told her where they were going. She had met them at the hospital in a state of near panic. She sat in the waiting room while Jethro and Ziva were in surgery and a nurse patched up Tim near-by.

She was now going on 6 hours waiting for him. She had sent everyone home (execpt for Ziva); the team needed to rest. She moved her chair closer to his bed and slipped her hand into his and brought it up to her face; letting his knuckles rest against her cheek. Three hours later a knock sounded at the door. Jen turned around and saw Ducky in the doorway.

"How is he my dear?" He asked her in a soft voice.

"Still waiting for him to wake up from the surgery."

"Ahh yes, the Anastasia. It can have that effect. Relax my dear, he will wake up soon." Jen just nodded and turned her head back to look at Jethro.

An hour later; just as the sun was starting to rise; Jethro started moving. He opened his eyes to the sunrise and looking around he found Jen's relieved gaze.

"Welcome back to the Land of the Living Jethro."

"What happened?" His voice was thick with confusion and the medication he was on.

"When you tried to bring the Petty Officer into custody he opened fired on you and your team with a semi-automatic weapon."

"Was anyone else injured?"

"Not as seriously as you, but yes. Tony and Tim were both grazed and Ziva took a round to the shoulder. They are all fine and worried about you."

"What happened to the perp?"

"One of Ziva's rounds that she fired, after you went down, hit him in the head. He's dead."

"Good riddance. How long have you been here Jen?"

"Since you were brought in."

"Jen go home and get some sleep. Its not like I'm going anywhere."

"I'll go home and shower and change, but then I'll be back. I want to talk to you about something."

"Ok Jen. Go do what you need to do."

Jethro watched as she grabbed her purse and left the room. A nurse came in and took his vitals and out a new bag of pain killers into his IV. But he asked her not to push the button; the pain wasn't unbearable and he wanted to be lucid and not high on the medicine when Jen returned.

45 minutes later Jen returned wearing casual clothes instead of her business suits. Her light was jeans hugged her slim hips while her simple black shirt hugged her small waist. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"I checked on Ziva. She'll be released tomorrow, barring any complications. She we'll be behind a desk for at least a month; until her PT gives her the okay to go back into the field. Tony and Tim are on desk duty for the remainder of this week and Tim has another week behind the desk." She told him as she sat down. She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand; intertwining their fingers. She leaned foreward and kissed his cheek.

"I told you we need to talk, but its more like I have questions that I want answered."

"Well ask them Jen."

"Ok. Do you think that revenge and justice are the same thing?"

"They are the same thing achieved by two different things."

"Explain."

"Revenge is sought by someone directly involved; like a child of a murdered man. Justice is sought by someone not involved directly; like the police."

"What if someone involved is the police?"

"Then to me its still revenge. That person is using police resources to bring someone who hurt them in."

"Does revenge help?"

"Why do you ask me that?"

"Please Jethro. I've seen the file on Shannon's and Kelly's murder. I know that they couldn't bring them in. I know that your mind wouldn't rest until you had dealt with him. So tell me Does revenge help?"

"You think it will, but it doesn't. It just puts off having to deal with the grief of the loss. Now tell me why you are asking."

"My father was killed."

"By whom? Do you know?"

"No. The police ruled it a suicide."

"But you don't think so?"

"No. I don't. I think an arms dealer killed him. So I spent my entire adult life trying to find him. But I needed to get to a place to achieve what I told myself was justice. That's why I left you in Paris Jethro. My five-point plan revolved around bringing the man to justice."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone to know. Like you and Shannon and Kelly."

"So it wasn't because you thought that we didn't love eachother?"

"At first that was how I justified it. I knew that I loved you, but I told myself that you were just making sure our cover was intact."

"And why couldn't you believe that I loved you?"

"I don't know Jethro."

"Did you still love me when you came back as director?"

"Yes, though I had tried to convince myself otherwise."

"What changed?"

"You were blown up. Then I learned about Shannon and Kelly and you left for Mexico."

"And when I returned?"

"Again I don't know; I think that I was angry with you for not telling me about them."

"I wish you would have told me that."

"Why?"

"Because I came back permently because of you. Not the team or the Job."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes."

"How can you? After all the hurt I've caused you?"

"I've been asking that question myself since you came back, and I have no answer other than that I have never stopped. My question is do you still love me?"

"Always have and always will Jethro." She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Jethro responded in kind knowing that if he deepened the kiss he would not be able to anything without causing himself pain. Jen sensed this too and kept the kiss sweet, but made it go on until they both needed to breathe.

"Give us another chance Jen?" Jethro asked once he had gotten his breath back.

"Yes Jethro. Always."

Paris was when they told each other that they loved each other and it was the memories of Paris that brought them back together after a potential tragedy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is the attempted M rating smut. Let me know how I did.

Paris 2

One month later

Jethro was still on leave; his wound was healing quite nicely. But Jen said no sex until he was given the 'all clear' from his doctor. Today was a check-up day and he had convinced Jen to stay at work rather than coming with him. Now that was one of the hardest things he has ever done. _Damn stubborn woman_ he thought to himself. So here he was sitting in the waiting room, waiting. At long last the nurse called his name and led him through all the 'pre-doctor' visit items and he was soon sitting in an exam room. Minutes later the doc came in.

"Well Jethro how has life been this past week?"

"Boring. I can't work and I want to work on my boat but Jen won't let me."

"Well let's see what we can do today ok?" The doc had do some simple range of motion skills to make sure everything had healed correctly.

"Well Jethro it looks like everything is healing nicely. . ."

"But?" Jethro prompted when the doc trailed off.

"I still don't want you returning to duty. In another two weeks I'll reassess that."

"Ok that's fine. But can I work on my boat?"

"I see no problem with that. I'll let Jenny know that you are allowed to work on your boat."

"Next question. Can I have sex?"

"Yes you can. Shall I tell Jenny that as well?"

"You might as well, because she won't believe me. Thinks I'm rushing things."

"Well I'll let her know. See you in two weeks."

"Yea see you then." The doc left the room and Jethro followed, stopping to set up his next appt with the doctor before going home. Knowing that he was cleared for intercourse made his step lighter. He wanted Jen. Had wanted her from the moment she came back into his life. He still loved her. And tonight he would show her just how much.

He made it back to his house before three o'clock. Rushing up the stairs he made sure he had clean sheets on his bed and condoms in his nightstand. Going back downstairs he thinks about dinner. He'll order steak au poire and the usual fixings with wine instead of bourbon. He places to glasses in the fridge to chill and heads to the liquor store to pick out a wine. He ended up picking out a white wine and a red wine; not sure which one she would want. On his way home he stopped by the florist and picked out a bouquet of Orchids and a single red rose. He phone started ringing as he left the shop.

"Gibbs."

"Jethro tell me you have something planned for dinner at your place?"

"Did the doctor call you?"

"Maybe."

"Yes Jen I have a plan. What time can you get here?"

"I'm leaving the office at five, so I'll be at your place by six."

"Call me when you leave work. I'm going to work on my boat for a bit."

"Call you then Jethro, bye."

"Bye Jen." They both hang up their phones and Jethro goes home and heads to the basement. Picking up his tools he starts to work; letting the sounds of the sander soothe him. He completed a major section of the hull when his phone went off.

"Gibbs."

"I'm leaving the office now. See you in an hour."

"See you then Jen." Hanging up the phone he bounded up the stairs and found the number he wanted. He placed the order; having it delivered at ten after six. Sprinting up the stairs again he leaps into the shower. After he gets out he dresses in a pair of dress pants and a royal blue polo shirt. He slips on a pair of shoes as his door is opened. Walking down the stairs he sees Jen and stops.

She's wearing a deep blue strapless dress that reaches three inches above her knees. And dark blue high heels; higher than the pairs she wears to work.

"Hubba hubba."

"I take it you like my dress Jethro?" Jen smirks at him already knowing his answer.

His answer is to walk to her and kiss her. When they ran out of breath they broke and she said

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Food will be here soon go sit down. White wine or red wine?"

"White. No bourbon?"

"Nope I got wine instead." He moved into the kitchen removing the glasses he had chilling and filling them up with white wine. Grabbing the orchids out of the vase he put them in; he makes his way back to the living room. Handing Jen the flowers first he takes in her look of surprise and delight. He hands her, her glass of wine and goes back to the kitchen. He quickly sets the table for two and places the red rose on her plate and grabs his glass. He sets it down at the other spot at the table just as the bell rings.

Walking over to the door Jethro can't help but smile. He opened the door and paid for the food. He grabs Jen and they head into the kitchen. Jen is shocked when she sees the rose and the set plates. She turns around and kisses him softly before leading him to the table. Dinner is eaten in silence; their gazes speaking what their words can't say. Halfway through Jethro feels a foot at the back of his calf. Looking at Jen he smiles and finishes his food. Getting up he removes his plate rinsing it and leaving it in the sink. He refills their glasses and waits for her to finish. When she is done he takes her plate and places it next to his. They move to the living room and sit down on the couch to finish their glasses of wine.

"Thank you Jethro. This is what I needed." She leans over and kisses him. He returns the kiss and soon deepens it. His tongue asks for entrance to her mouth and she opens to him. She lets her own tongue enter his mouth as the kiss continues. When they paused to take a breath they leaned their foreheads together.

"Now is when you tell me to stop or continue Jen." Her reply was to lean in and kiss him again while letting her hands undo the buttons at the top of his polo shirt. She pulls his shirt from his pants and pulls it over his head before dropping her hands to his chest and running her hands across his muscles.

"I don't want you to stop, Jethro."

Jethro lets his hands move down her arms and sides to her hips and down her thighs till he reaches her shoes. He takes them off and places his hands at her hips again; pulling her closer to him. He runs his hands back up her legs to her hips. He pulls her even closer to him; letting her slide into his lap.

She gladly straddled him and deepened the kiss even further. Jethro's hand found their way to Jen's hair and locked her face against his. Eventually the need for air became important and they broke the kiss. Jethro made his way to her ear.

"Here or Bedroom?" He asked her before sucking on her earlobe.

"R. . . roo. . . .room." She stuttered. He wordlessly picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and immediately she sat on her knees and drew him towards her. Her hands trailed down his chest until she reached his pants. She leaned up to kiss him again as she undid his belt and button before focusing on the zipper.

Jethro's hand found the zipper of her dress and slowly drew it down; letting the fingers of his other hand trail down the newly exposed flesh of her back. She moaned into his mouth.

She returned the favor by caressing his erection through his boxers. He slid her dress off her body as she drew his pants off of his legs. He kicked them off with his shoes. He kissed her again; letting all the love and pent up desire leak into the kiss. She returned the kiss with the same emotions in hers.

She loved him and he loved her; they both knew this. It was the only thing that held them from consummating their renewed relationship. But now; all bets were off. Jethro flicked open Jen's bra and let it fall to the floor at their feet. Drawing one of her nipples into his mouth he brought a throaty moan to Jen's lips as she felt his mouth were it hadn't been in almost a decade, and it felt even more incredible now than she remembered it being in Europe. He switched to the other nipple and Jen drew her nails up his back until they reached his neck. She pulled his head further into her breast as she arched back. Jethro started kissing back up her chest to her neck, where he sucked and nipped at her pulse point. He would definitely leave a hickey on her neck. She would just have to return the favor.

She leaned her head down and caught his neck, right below his ear, his one soft spot. There she started giving him the same treatment as he did to her neck. She also left a hickey on his skin; claiming him as hers, for the entire world to see. She again reached down and cupped him through his boxers. She then dragged her nails back up his back and reached his head from her neck. She brought her lips near his and whispered:

"Need more of you."

Jethro complied by sitting down on the bed and pulling her so she straddled his hips. She kissed him again before pushing him down on his back. She stood and removed her panties and his boxer's while he situated himself on the bed. She crawled back over to him and once again straddled his hips. She was about to sink onto his enlarged member when he stopped her.

"Jen protection?"

"No Jethro, I love you, you love me and we're not leaving each other. Besides I'm too old to conceive a child and if by some miracle I did; I would cherish it." She paused to kiss him softly and sank onto his erection. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her when she started to move against him.

She brought herself up and back down again swiveling her hips before rising again.

"Besides I wanted to feel _you_ inside of me; not a rubber barrier." She panted as she moved. Jethro let her ride him until she saw stars. Then he flipped them over so he could find his own release. He started pumping in and out of her; bring the tempo down to bring her gently off her high. He started bringing the tempo back up; burying his face in her neck. He felt her start to tense and a few thrusts later a second orgasm ripped through her. And she nipped his neck again; in her throes of passion, and it was enough to send him over the edge into his own orgasm.

When they came back down to earth Jethro made to roll off her but Jen's arms snaked around his neck and shoulders; effectively pinning him against her.

"Don't move. I like you right where you are." She kissed him languidly and he returned it.

"Finally Jethro wanted to lie on his back so he shifted them again. Letting Jen lay atop him while they were still attached. He used his feet to bring up the sheets before covering them both up and settling down to sleep.

"I love you Jen." He whispered into her ear. He felt her smile from where her face was pressed into his chest.

"I love you too Jethro. Nothing will ever keep me away from you; I will never let go again."

End

A/N2: So how did I do? Should I continue? Please send me feedback; I want to get better.

s


End file.
